Darkest Dungeon Diaries: Act 1
by RazielX007223
Summary: This is the diaries left behind by the late Roman Indigo Carmine. This is his story of adventure, discovery and peril.
1. Chapter 1

_**Dark Dungeon Diaries**_

 _ **The Chronicles of the Carmine Estate**_

 _ **Act 1**_

 **Disclaimer: Darkest Dungeon is owned by Red Hook and all characters featured in this series outside of Roman Carmine is property of Red Hook and the Darkest Dungeon community in the workshop on Steam.**

 _Day 0:_

What a horrible day to be bothered with a letter from my grandfather. Eldric Featherwood Carmine was his name and he was always that person that would lead a life of decadence and extravagance. So, it was to my dismay that I was privileged to receive a letter from him. The carmine emblem and the family seal was an indicator that it was of the upmost importance and I was to read it immediately upon receipt.

" _ **To my grandson, Roman I. Carmine. I pray that this letter would be received by your hands and your hands alone. If you're reading this, then I'll be sooner dead than alive in this world. Enclosed in this envelope is the key to your new station, a map leading you to the town of Madora and a decree stating that you are the new master of the property. I was hoping to see you once more before my parting, but alas, it wasn't to be. I beg of you, reclaim your territory and uncover the mysteries that was left behind that I couldn't bear to uncover.**_

 _ **Farewell, my child. Safe travels on your way to Madora.**_

 _ **Eldric F. Carmine"**_

My mouth wanted to move, but the more I effortlessly try to utter any words, the stronger that feeling of rejection would be. I began to analyze a few different things:

I would have to leave my current station to explore uncharted territory and likely attempt to tell the tale. That would be fun and dandy, but nature herself would have her due in time. Ample preparation would be needed for such a journey.

I wasn't much into combat. I would need to figure out who would be worthy to take on the assignment of my retainers until the contract was complete. Something that I was willing to pay in advance and during the trip, provided that there was items of value or uncovered riches in need to be uncovered.

I would need time, most of all. Getting to Madora, which was twenty-seven miles south of any known civilized town would be a few days if we were to travel by foot. Perhaps hiring horses would prove efficient enough to be able to travel expediently to Madora.

It wouldn't be much to go on about, but there wasn't much for me here at the city of Crestwater. Firstly, my now ex-wife left me to gallivant with a quack of a doctor who knows nothing of his craft. Irritating at first, but now a vindicating feeling seeing that she ended up diseased ridden with an unknown virus that will surely end her in time.

Secondly, my profession of cataloging harebrained schemes from editors without a sense of care was nearing its end in a not so glamourous way. The company declared a state of bankruptcy just under a week ago and are gathering up what little is left for them to make a break northward to the kingdom of Perish. Seeing that would be more than enough to get me to leave.

Finally, seeing that the lustful nature of the woman that try to keep my company began to run its time, now would be that time to leave them behind and find a new, place to lose myself. Grandfather, you leaving this world couldn't have timed itself better. So, with a plan and my rather large fortune, I think it would be the perfect time to escape this city and lose one's self in the vast wilderness that is, Madora.

 _Roman Indigo Carmine_

 _Ex-Catalogger, Future Mayor of Madora_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Dark Dungeon Diaries**_

 _ **The Chronicles of the Carmine Estate**_

 _ **Act 1**_

 **Disclaimer: Refer to Chapter 1**

 _Day 1:_

As of writing this entry, I riding in a carriage provided by my grandfather with two passengers in tow. Surprisingly, it wasn't the transportation that was an issue, it was the acquisition of my two companions that proved, difficult. Let me explain how it transpired:

My morning was as it was supposed to be; setting up for a ludicrous trip to a hamlet that may or may not still be habitable. Not only that, the trip would be long and no one was willing to lend out any horses to help with the travel. It was midday outside when a strange carriage approached. An elderly couple jump off the head of the carriage and presented me with my grandfather's seal. I returned the favor with his letter sent to me. Without much in the exchange of words, they instructed me to make sure I had a party of three before entering. That began the long afternoon of looking for bodies.

The afternoon started with a trip to the holding cages to see if any convicts were in tow. The head guards didn't mention anyone remarkable of note and proceeded to escort me away from the cages. A few short moments passed before I heard the celebration of spectacle. I wandered my way to the commotion to witness a public burlesque in progress. A young woman, couldn't be no older than twenty was today's "plaything" for hungry, burly men that didn't much mind nor cared about her well-being. A well-dressed man approached me with idle eyes and thirsty hands looking to fill his already inflated pockets with more gold.

"Ah good sir, you looking for a good time or some justice?" the man inquired.

"Neither. I was just passing by to see this girl being manhandled. Seeing that she is obviously in pain, perhaps I can inquire on why she is here in public on this afternoon?" I quizzed.

"Certainly. Cheeky bitch wanted to pick the pocket of Rupert Englewood III and one of my bodyguards managed to catch her in the act. Seeing that she would only get three days in the cages, I found it fitting to make her my public plaything. She's going on a week straight without rest. I take it that you find her, interesting?" Rupert explained as I examined her from afar. Not to mince words, she has seen better days. Her body was ragged with her clothes to match. She cried almost constantly whenever one of Rupert's "clientele" inquired about her. He might have done something to her prior to this afternoon, but now, just the mere thought of another man close to her petrified her gravely.

Brilliance isn't one to show itself when idiocy is afoot. So, to win in this situation, I decided to not only see how much the transgression was worth, but to entice him with undeserved wealth that he would be more than happy to part with his, "merchandise".

"So, Rupert was it? How much was her attempt and the cost of punishment?" I inquired with the intent to match or improve his position.

"Fifty gold for the purse she wanted and one hundred gold flat for her punishment and maintenance. One hundred and fifty gold is her worth to me." Rupert distastefully answered as I found a rather easy out and my first shield of meat.

"Well then, Rupert. Perhaps that I can make an offer for you to part with her." I suggested.

"Go on." Rupert quickly replied. I displayed one of my golden chalices that I keep on hand for transactions. His eyes glowed, but to a degree not to seem, needy. I added some red wine to the chalice and three emeralds in the wine. My goal was for him to accept the offering and immediately release the girl.

"Is this for me?" Rupert drooled.

"Indeed. All you have to do is give me the papers you documented stating she was under your care and you can have the chalice and jewels. Seeing how much yelling and advertising you have been doing on this day, the wine will clear a sandy throat." I countered.

"Allow me a second to procure the decree." Rupert started as he walked to his horse. He presented me her decree and after a thorough examination, she unwittingly signed her life away by signing what would be her decree and confession of her crime.

With this kind of leverage, I already knew that she would be in servitude for the remainder of her days. I accepted the decree and he signaled his bodyguards to shackle her and bring her to me. After she was in my custody, I returned the favor and finished the arrangement with paperwork to cover my tracks while producing evidence in the event that Rupert should attempt to renege on our arrangement. With the transaction complete, my next task was to disperse the crowd.

"My fellow men and women: This spectacle is officially over. Return to your homes and know that I won't summon the guard for unorganized assembly. Further advances to this girl now will be faced with swift and brutal consequences." I announced as many of them quietly left unfulfilled. Two remained to test their luck, but was quickly dissuaded from further advancement when I presented my piston in their line of sight.

The girl cowered behind me as if she wanted nothing to do with them and was instinctively shaking. I couldn't help but to feel awful at her current position.

"Young lady, your name please." I asked quietly.

"Sydney." Sydney answered.

"Before we go, I have to ask; why steal from Englewood?" I asked. She just looked to the ground.

"Because I'm an orphan with no future. The orphanage promise all orphans a bright and shining future. But recently, they have been bribed by the Englewood family to recruit us into a lifetime of servitude. I didn't want that for myself. So, with a little help from the local pickpockets who pass through here to get what they need and then leave, I became a decent pickpocket. Some good that did me. That bastard caught me and then scarred me with his disgusting ways." Sydney began to cry as I found a good point to stop.

"Well, you don't have to worry about him anymore. His crimes will be put on display before we leave, but due to the nature of your release, you'll be coming with me." I sternly explained.

"Am I to bed you as well?" Sydney grimly asked.

"Never. I don't require from you. You will be my assistant. Nothing more, nothing less. Any shameful acts of lust will not be tolerated at this point and time. I will request that you trust my guidance and put what knowledge you have to the test. We may very well need it within a day or two." I sternly continued as Sydney cracked her first smile.

Hm… Perhaps I'm going to need a bigger journal. Good thing that I bought that memoir collection prior to this trip. More to come…

 _Roman Indigo Carmine_

 _Future Mayor of Madora, Current Retainer of a Battered Lamb_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Dark Dungeon Diaries**_

 _ **The Chronicles of the Carmine Estate**_

 _ **Act 1**_

 **Disclaimer: Refer to Chapter 1**

 _Day 1 Cont.:_

Now, since I transposed my first two entries into this memoir, I can continue recollecting about this weird day.

Once Sydney was in my custody I began to analyze what she could do and how important she would be in the thick of this new hamlet. She looked as of the skin would just melt off her bones. She was weak and not very responsive to anything I did. I couldn't will myself to converse further on the conditions that Englewood placed her. Sydney kept behind me and didn't leave from my side.

"Master…" Sydney called.

"Please, only use 'Master' when I request it. Just address me by Sir Roman." I quipped after Sydney addressed the formal title.

"Sir Roman, is it possible to stop at an establishment? I've been starved for a few days now." Sydney requested weakly as it showed on her.

Sydney continued to walk behind me, all the while the mongrels looked from a distance with hungry eyes and salivating mouths. They wanted to feast on her and because of the company that was holding her, the filthy beasts kept safe enough distance. The afternoon was quiet to say the least at Jackeline's Pub. Although the food wasn't top of the line, it was decent eating to those looking for a decent meal. Sydney was enjoying the food, despite her looking haggard and shoddy. Of course, I was treating her meal and it wasn't much. The sun was close to mid-afternoon and luckily, the clothes left behind by the escort I call an ex-wife fit Sydney and she was appreciative to be sure.

As the sun began to set, a strange man awaited my carriage. He held a regal, yet commonwealth stature and didn't have much in the way of luggage. My thoughts at the time was if he was going somewhere in the same direction as us, it wouldn't be a problem having him with us, even if it was brief.

"Hello, friend. I'm looking for the aster of this estate!" the man requested.

"I'm the master of the Carmine estate. My name is Roman Indigo Carmine and behind me is my retainer, Sydney Amber Carmine. Who might you be, good sir?" I answered coldly. Like the jackals on the street, he was eying her up and undressing her in his mind.

"Hello, eyes here. Again, I ask, who are you?" I repeated sternly as he regained the composure that he held before glancing at Sydney.

"Ah, my apologies. I lost track of myself. The name is Father Hile Timberwall, 1st pastor of the Holy Church of the 1st Division and eager bachelor looking for love." Hile answered.

"Yeah, in all the wrong places." Sydney quickly countered with great distaste. It was apparent, she didn't approve of his company and for that matter, neither did I.

"Sorry if I offend, but I was wondering where are you two off to this fine afternoon?" Hile quizzed.

"Away from this miserable state of affairs and into the frontier. This is my family's carriage and so far, you have offended Sydney here and I didn't appreciate someone from the church to fantasize about my retainer. So, give me a very good reason why you approach me in my estate this aft." I continued coldly as Hile got the intent. To him, if he was going to travel with us, he was going to steel himself.

" **MISTER CARMINE, I, THE GREAT HILE TIMBERWALL WOULD GLADLY TRAVEL ALONGSIDE YOU AND YOUR RETAINER TO WHEREVER YOU GO. I'M ON A PILGRIMAGE TO PLACES UNKNOWN AND SINCE YOU'RE HEADING TO SUCH A PLACE, I REQUEST TO TRAVEL ALONG!** " Hile boasted as Sydney and I shock our heads in disgust. She would then pull me to the side.

"Sir, I advise not to have him travel along. He has offended you, objectified me and I bet he'll advance on me while you're away. If you do recruit this loud and bumbling idiot, have him keep his distance, lest he wishes a swift death." Sydney warned as I took heed to her warning. I needed an extra body and since he didn't have a destination, a viable shield became priority.

"Sydney, we need a shield made of meat. Hile had all the qualifications needed to be a sacrificial lamb in case plans go awry. But, I'll honor the request to keep his distance." I calmly answered as Sydney nodded in agreement. With that done and discussed, we approached Hile a second time.

"Father Hile, you said that you wanted to travel with us. I'll allow you to journey with us on two conditions; Firstly, you keep your distance from Sydney as she has direct orders to end those who get too close to her or disobey me. Secondly, keep your religion, yours. I'm not in the business to find faith and it would be wise to not press the issue. If you can agree to those conditions, you can travel along." I continued with the cold façade.

"Ah, a fellow with reasonable demands. I, happily accept the invitation. When do we depart from this place?" Hile chimed as he saw that we we're loading the carriage.

"We leave shortly. Load your luggage on the carriage and if you have anyone close by to say your goodbyes, now would be the time to do it because once I enter the carriage with my retainer, we're briskly leaving, never to return…" I answered but no sooner than we finished loading the luggage, he was sitting with his back to drivers.

"Well, if you have no complaints, we're leaving. Sydney, anything you need before we depart?" I quizzed as Sydney nodded away. She was ready to leave.

As we left, we saw many people look on with inquiring eyes. We looked at each other and not towards the windows so to not attract attention to the fools we're leaving behind. As I left, I saw the harlot of an ex-wife looking sickly. Looks as if karma rewarded me with a present in the form of her invalidity and sickly appearance. I smiled as I left that city to head to the hamlet of Madora.

 _Roman Indigo Carmine_

 _Future Mayor of Madora, Current keeper of Misfits_


End file.
